Stupid pirate, i love you!
by addicted2memories
Summary: Emma doesn't want Hook nor Henry to get hurt during the battle with the wicked witch so she asks Hook to take Henry and she might confess her feelings during the whole convincing Hook conversation :) Its fluff and lovey dovey! My wishes for 3x16 CaptainSwan


**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS NOR OUAT**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I'M HAVING WRITER'S BLOCK WITH MY OTHERS STORIES BUT THIS ONE SHOT CAME TO MIND SO HERE IT IS. I HAD TO ADAPT IT CAUSE WHEN I BEGUN WRITING IT NEAL WAS ALIVE. HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOY IT.**

**SUMMARY: EMMA DOESN'T WANT HOOK NOR HENRY TO GET HURT DURING THE BATTLE SO SHE ASKS HOOK TO TAKE HIM AND SHE MIGHT CONFESS HER FEELINGS DURING THE WHOLE CONVINCING HOOK THING.**

Emma was having a spiraling crisis as she sat in her home. Neal's funeral had been too much for her and to top it all off the Wicked Witch had gone to the wake and challenged Regina to a duel. Emma was beyond stressed and worried Mary-Margaret and Belle were with Regina searching for any proof that Zelena was indeed Regina's older sister. Her father David, Robin and Hook were preparing strategies for when the duel occurred at sundown. Emma had insisted on going with either of them but both her mother and father insisted she take the morning off. 'Take the morning off! I'm the savior I don't get a day off' she thought while she paced her apartment.

After a long while Henry came down stairs and sat at the kitchen island.

"Henry." Emma whispered more to herself than to him.

"You okay, mom?" Henry questioned. Ever since they came into town his mom seemed worried and today it was worse. He knew it had to do with his father's death but it was something else too.

"I… I'm not Henry." Emma answered truthfully. It was useless to lie to him.

"Does it have to do with my dad?" Henry asked

Emma hesitated before answering because now that she thought about it yes she was terribly sad that Neal had died and she wasn't able to stop it but she had other things clouding her mind. The first one was this magical showdown, the second her worry that her parents or Hook would lose their lives and the third was how to keep Henry safe.

"Yes and No." Emma told him.

Suddenly there was a soft knock on the door. Both of them looked at the door but Emma motioned for Henry to go upstairs that she had been expecting company. Henry left confused. After she heard the door to his room shut she gripped her gun and approached the apartment door carefully. She opened it and saw it was Hook so she relaxed.

"What are you doing here Hook?" Emma almost hissed the question. She didn't mean for it to come so harsh but the stress and confusion worsen when he was close because the mere presence of him weakened her walls.

"I wanted to see you, love." Hook answered simply. He knew that today was hard on Emma and that it was only going to get worse so he decided she needed someone there. Now that he was here his suspicions were confirmed Emma was acting cold and he needed to keep calm and let her vent. He smiled at her and stepped closer to her but she took a defensive step back.

"I don't wanna see you." Emma answered. It was a pure lie mixed with some reality. Emma didn't want to have Hook near she wanted him far away where he wouldn't be in danger but she also wanted to run to his arms and never let go.

"Swan, we both know that's a lie." Hook answered challenging her into opening up to him. He was incredibly in love with the woman before him. He loved every bit of her the good and the bad and even though he sometimes doubted her feelings towards him he was intent on never giving up.

Emma scoffed and rolled her eyes while crossing her arms across her chest it was infuriating that he knew her so perfectly better than anyone in all her life. Emma wanted Hook to stay away from the battle she had lost Neal and it broke her. If something happened to Henry or Hook it would destroy her entirely.

"Emma, darling, what is really wrong? Trust me." Hook whispered his voice oozing concern.

"You're a pirate! Of all the people in the world I'd trust you'd be the last one!" Emma spit out her words daggers to Hook's heart. She knew what she was doing but she couldn't stop herself. She needed him either far away from her so he could focus on the dangers that attacked him or far away from the dangers completely.

"Haven't I proven myself enough to you, Emma?" Hook's eyes pleaded he didn't think he could handle Emma's rejection. He knew she was hurting but there was something about the way she said the words that sounded like an attack and worse like she meant them.

"How have you proven yourself? The only reason you do whatever I say is because you're a love sick puppy! The moment you find a new conquest you'll leave!" Emma was screaming and tears were falling from her eyes she had become an expert at lying to Hook. Hook extended his hand to wipe the tears away but she shoved his hand away and glared at him.

"I'd never leave your side Emma. Why can't you see that, lass?" Hook questioned his eyes showed sadness because he thought he was doing everything possible to prove his devotion and dedication to her.

"I want you to let me go!" Emma stated. Her stance was defensive though her eyes never looked at his. Her heart was breaking with every word she said to him. A huge part of her wanted him to leave and be safe but another half wanted him to stay and prove once again that he wasn't like the rest.

"I can't! I'm bloody in love with you!" Hook yelled frustrated by her ignorance. Didn't she know he was bound to her that he could never let her go? Yes he could give her space if that's what she so desired but he knew that a part of Emma had to care about him. And like he said in Neverland he'd fight for her. Now more than ever during everything that was going on with the Wicked Witch he knew Emma needed him to protect her, help her, and support her.

"Don't" She warned. Emma's will was slowly crumbling with every word Hook said to her.

"Emma you're the only conquest I want and will want from here to eternity. I'm not leaving your side ever and much less during this battle" Hook tried to explain. His eyes bore into her trying to read her thoughts.

"Well give up!" Emma yelled the statement though she felt she was talking more to herself than to him. Hook was intent on throwing himself in dangers for her and she couldn't handle Hook dying for her.

"Why, love?" Hook wondered. He stared at her and smiled when he saw she was speechless. Hook began to walk towards her ready to embrace her and once more tell her why he fell in love with her, why she was outstanding and other words of compassion but Emma found the words to stop him dead in his tracks, to extinguish the light in his eyes and to ironically break his heart.

"I wish you'd died instead of Neal." Emma whispered.

Hook couldn't believe the words he was stunned. He knew he had to compete with Neal but a large part of him thought he'd win. Hook opened his mouth to speak but no words came to mind. Emma wished he'd died in Neal's place.

"You said you'd be by my side till I asked you away." Emma said to make him remembered. She was shedding tears freely because she could tell by his physique that she had destroyed him. Emma had told the biggest lie she had ever told in her life to him. Yes, Emma regretted Neal's death but never ever in a million years would she trade Hook's life for his. She loved Hook even though it had taken time for her to accept it and though she still wasn't fully ready to open her heart.

Hook stood silent waiting for what he knew she'd say. His eyes never rose from the ground not even when she said what he had awaited.

"I don't need you anymore so you're more than free to leave!" Emma's last words were barely audible inside her head a tiny voice was insulting her telling her how stupid she was for pushing him away, breaking his heart so he wouldn't break hers by dying.

"As you wish." He whispered and bowed.

Hook left and shut the door quietly behind him. Emma stared at the door for five seconds before all her will power crumbled. She couldn't let Hook walk to that battle already defeated. She had lied, more than lied she had lied to hurt him, so he wouldn't protect her. Emma knew that was bull even after the hurtful lies he'd still die for her.

Emma ran out the door and down the stairs. She saw his figure close he was walking towards the docks.

"Hook!" Emma yelled while running to catch up with him.

Hook stopped but didn't turn around. He took a deep breath not wanting to hope for anything.

Emma reached him and made him face her, "It's all a lie!" she said exasperated

Hook didn't answer he just looked at her in confusion.

"I don't wish you died instead of Neal and I do trust you more than anyone and yes you've more than proven yourself!" Emma was letting all her emotions pour out because if Neal's death taught her anything is to not wait.

"Love, you don't have to-" Hook started but Emma cut him off

"Shut up a sec. Neal died and it broke me. If either you or Henry died I'd be destroyed I wouldn't be able to go on." Emma looked deep into his eyes and saw the light slowly returning with every word she said. "That's why I told you all those horrible things. I hoped they would drive you away and you'd be safe but I was stupid because I know you'd never leave my side." Emma finished and tears were falling from her eyes.

Hook wiped the tears away with his good hand and softly caressed her cheek with his thumb. Emma let herself lean into the touch and close her eyes. "I'd never leave your side." Hook assured her.

Emma took a deep breath and stepped away from his touch. Hook looked confused and sad but she took his hand in hers and began to rub circles on top of it. "I love you. For never leaving my side, for protecting me, for finding me, helping me, challenging me, helping me and loving me."

Hook's smile extended from ear to ear finally she had said the words he so desperately craved. He bent down to kiss her but she put out her other hand in his chest to stop him.

"Emma, love, you can't expect me not to kiss you after you confessed your love for me." Hook said and flashed his famous smirk.

Emma let out a low chuckle and then looked at him as serious as she could. His smile only made her want to smile back. "I need a favor from you before." Emma said nervously.

"Anything." Hook answered without hesitation

"I want Henry to be safe and I want you to be safe. Please find a boat and sail away with him before sundown." Emma pleaded her favor and flinched a bit when she saw Hook's face change into something she couldn't understand.

"So today is manipulate Hook day for you isn't it." His voice was broken and hurt and his eyes again were cast downward.

Emma was utterly thrown back. "What?" she questioned

"First you lie and hurt me hoping I'd leave and when that didn't work you lie and tell me you love me hoping I'd take your lad."

Emma's mouth hung agape. He didn't believe her and that only made her mad. Emma slapped Hook's chest and pushed him. "You stupid pirate! I love you! I love you so much that I want you away from danger! I love you so much that I'm trusting you with my son! I love you so much that I've fought myself from loving you because if you leave me I wouldn't be able to bounce back! I love you! Stupid pira-" Emma couldn't finish her rant because Hook grabbed her and kissed her passionately.

At first it was just like in Neverland. It was a hungry, passionate, lustful kiss but then it slowed down as both of them battled to express their love, their caring, and their want for each other. When they both needed air Hook was the first to break the kiss. He pecked soft kisses in her lips and whispered "I believe you." Then he pecked both her cheeks and whispered "I'm sorry" Finally he pecked her forehead and said "I believe you. I love you too."

Emma lent her forehead against his and breathed in his scent. "I'll take your boy and protect him Emma." Hook told her.

Emma smiled and hugged Hook tight never wanting to let go. Hook held on tighter and kissed the top of her head. They stayed like that for a couple minutes till they had to separate because time was running.

"I'll bring Henry by the docks in about an hour." Emma informed him. Hook nodded in approval.

Emma began to walk away but Hook grabbed her hand and pulled her back. Emma collided with his strong chest and laughed. "Smooth." She mocked.

Hook smiled back and kissed her once more this time the kiss was short. "Just making sure it wasn't a onetime thing." He teased.

Emma smiled and back away happiness clear on her face. "Trust me it wasn't."

***** AGAIN I'M HAVING WRITER'S BLOCK WITH MY MAIN STORY LOVE'S NIGHTMARES SO I WROTE THIS ONE SHOT TO KINDA EXERCISE MY MIND. HOPE YOU LIKED IT.**


End file.
